24: 2009 Wall Calendar
The 2009 Wall Calendar was a calendar released on 14 October 2008. It lists the dates and main international holidays of 2009 over thirteen double pages, featuring images of Jack Bauer from Season 5 and 6 of 24. Pages 2009 The first double-page in the calendar is a list of all days and dates of 2009, listed by month. It is accompanied by a promotional image of Jack Bauer from Season 1. January * Large image: Season 6: Jack Bauer running towards the exploded warehouse, 8:46am. * Notable dates: ** 1st: New Year's Holiday ** 2nd: Holiday ** 26th: Chinese New Year February * Large image: Season 6: Jack Bauer looks over to his father, Phillip, as it looks like they will be killed by Graem's men, 12:08pm. * Small image: Chloe and Morris O'Brian, "Day 6: 6:00am-7:00am." * Small image: Nadia Yassir, "Day 6: 10:00am-11:00am." * Notable dates: ** 14th: St. Valentine's Day ** 25th: Ash Wednesday March * Large image: Season 6: Jack Bauer finds the CTU van on fire and sets off to look for Marilyn Bauer and Milo Pressman, 3:01pm. * Small image: Bill Buchanan, "Day 6: 6:00am-7:00am." * Notable dates: ** 1st: St. David's Day ** 17th: St. Patrick's Day Holiday ** 22nd: Mothering Sunday ** 29th: Daylight savings begins April * Large image: Season 5: Jack Bauer greets Audrey Raines after a long, hard day, 6:46am. * Small image: Milo Pressman, "Day 6: 8:00am-9:00am." * Notable dates: ** 10th: Good Friday ** 12th: Easter Sunday ** 13th: Easter Monday ** 23rd: St. George's Day May * Large image: Season 6: Jack Bauer takes out some of Assad's men to defend him from the air strike, 7:10am. * Notable dates: ** 4th: May Day Holiday ** 25th: Spring Holiday June * Large image: Season 6: Jack Bauer departs from the helicopter to meet with Charles Logan, 4:20pm. * Small image: Wayne Palmer in the Oval Office, "Day 6: 6:00am-7:00am." * Notable dates: ** 1st: Holiday ** 21st: Father's Day, Longest day July * Large image: Season 6: Jack Bauer prepares to enter the house just before it explodes, 2:57pm. * Small image: Morris O'Brian, "Day 6: 10:00am-11:00am." * Notable dates: ** 13th: Holiday August * Large image: Season 6: Jack Bauer listens as Curtis Manning berates Hamri al-Assad, 8:24am. * Small image: Bill Buchanan, "Day 6: 10:00am-11:00am." * Notable dates: ** 3rd: Holiday ** 31st: Late Summer Holiday September * Large image: Season 6: Jack Bauer goes to talk to Marilyn, 2:31pm. * Small image: Chloe O'Brian, "Day 6: 6:00am-7:00am" * Notable dates: ** 19th: Rosh Hashanah ** 21st: The United Nations International Day of Peace ** 28th: Yom Kippur October * Large image: Season 6: Jack Bauer gives himself up to his father in exchange for Josh, 3:53pm. * Notable dates: ** 17th: Diwali ** 25th: Daylight saving ends ** 26th: Holiday ** 31st: Halloween November * Large image: Season 6: Jack Bauer restrains Curtis Manning, 8:58am * Small image: Milo Pressman, "Day 6: 3:00pm-4:00pm" * Notable dates: ** 8th: Remembrance Sunday ** 30th: St. Andrew's Day December * Large image: Season 6: Jack Bauer prepares to enter the house just before it explodes, 2:56pm. * Notable dates: ** 18th: Al Hijra ** 21st: Shortest day ** 25th: Christmas Day ** 26th: Boxing Day, St. Stephen's Day See also * 24: 2009 Square Calendar Background information and notes * The only image from Season 5 is in April, and is from the finale. * The image from December is almost exactly the same as the image from July, with the latter taking place seconds later. 2009